hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Resolution
Resolution is the nineteenth and last chapter in Hotline Miami, the final part of Part Five: Answers and the last chapter in which Biker is playable. It takes place on May 24th, 1989. In this chapter, after having traced the location of the calls' source, Biker visits 50 Blessings' base of operations at North 87th Place. Biker's Apartment * The skateboard is now right side up. * The bed is re-made. * The tub is drained. * A large amount of trash is out front waiting to be picked up. * The coffee table is bare except for an open newspaper. * Vinyls no longer strung out on floor. Phone Call "Hi it's 'Ben' from Miami funeral parlour... I'm just calling to tell you we have the tombstone you ordered done and ready to be delivered. With a little luck you should be getting it before the weekend!" Walkthrough Upon entering the level, a blonde janitor is seen fleeing. A computer can be accessed which causes the password ending if the puzzle has been completed. Further on, a manhole leads to both janitors Jacket encountered eleven days prior in Clean Hit. The chapter is completed after the ensuing conversation. Biker has the option of killing or sparing them (they appear alive in Release regardless). No matter what happens, the game ends on Biker leaving Miami to angle his next move. Music It's Safe Now by Scattle plays at Biker's apartment. Inner Animal by Scattle plays during the level. Enemies The Janitors (optional) Unlockables *Phil Mask - French Translation (found behind the Janitors) *Louie Mask - Hard to Spot (don't crack the computer password) *Nigel Mask - Reversed Controls (crack the computer password) Dialogue enters North 87th Place Dennis Janitor: '''... Janitor runs into back room, if Biker uses the computer in the backroom '''Biker: ''... What's this? ... Looks like I need a password to access this computer. ... Let's try something! Ah, there we go! ... I see... So that's your game huh?'' Dialogue WITH the puzzle completed: Biker: "So this is the base of your operations, huh?" Biker: "Infiltrating the enemy… How clever of you." Jonatan (Brown-haired janitor): "You're the asshole from PhoneHom last night...?" Dennis (Blond-haired janitor): "What do you want?…" Biker: "I looked through your computer upstairs…" Biker: "And I thought we should have a little talk about your…" Biker: "'Line of work'..." Dennis: "You don't know shit. Our system is password protected." Jonatan: "No one knows the password but the two of us." Biker: "'I was born in the USA'?" Dennis: "How the hell did you figure that out?" Biker: "Let's just say I used a little magic…" Biker: "So, let me get this straight. You're nationalist scumbags…" Biker: "You threaten your members into doing your dirty work." Biker: "And this whole thing it is a two man operation?" Dennis: "You could say that, though we like to call ourselves patriots" Jonatan: "We volunteered to conduct this little experiment by ourselves." Jonatan: "But I can assure you we are just the tip of the iceberg." Dennis: "We are setting up operations all over the country." Biker: "How did you come up with this crazy scheme?" Dennis: "Crazy..? What you need to realize is that-" Jonatan: "All you gotta do to get people to do what you want them to is to make them think there'll be consequences if they don't." Dennis: "It's a principle our whole society is built upon." Biker: "So it's OK to threaten people into killing each other?" Jonatan: "Wake up, man. Don't you see this is a country at war?" Dennis: "50 Blessings is a foundation for patriots. Our members must fill out a form in which they state that they're willing to die for the sake of our nation." Jonatan: "You might remember this, you're a member too, right?" Biker: "And you expect to topple the Russo-American Coalition using methods like this? ..." Jonatan: "Oh, don't you worry about that." Dennis: "We'll have this country back on its feet soon enough. Give us five years and you'll see what we're capable of." Jonatan: "This is just the first step... You'll understand in time." Dennis: "We've got some very powerful people on our side." Biker: "You know what? I think I've heard enough now. I have no interest in politics... You people have wasted enough of my time already." Joke dialogues WITHOUT the puzzle completed: A Biker: What's going on down here? JS: We're playing a game... aren't we? DW: And you're one of our pawns aren't you? JS: I guess this means game over... Biker: Who are you working for? DW: No one, haha! JS: We're independent, we did it all ourselves! DW: Hard to believe isn't it? Biker: ''You think this is a game?'' JS: Don't you? DW: You mean you haven't enjoyed it? JS: That's a shame, haha! Biker: Why are you killing people? DW: We haven't killed anyone, you have... JS: They were all scum anyway, weren't they? DW: You think they deserved to live? Do you? Biker: ''That's it?'' DW: Haha, you seem disappointed? JS: What were you expecting? I think we're through with your questions! DW: Yeah, your move, creep! B Biker: Who are you people? DW: You don't know? Haha, that's pathetic! JS: I though you had us figured out by now! DW: Make a guess, asshole! JS: Not that it makes any difference now, does it? Biker: You're the phone guys? JS: What a stupid question! You really need to ask? DW: What does it look like to you, asshole? JS: You don't know anything, do you? Biker: Why are you doing this? DW: We were bored, that's why! JS: Why would we need to justify our actions? You've done far worse things than we have, haven't you? DW: Besides, do you know how much money we're making? Biker: It's all been pointless? JS: If you say so... DW: If you don't understand why we're doing this... then why should we tell you? Biker: Any last words? DW: ''How about 'fuck you'?'' JS: Yeah, fuck you! Trivia * This is one of two chapters in the game that can be completed without killing anyone, the other being Trauma. * The non-password ending conversation is the only one in the game that gives players dialogue choices. In fact, this is the only time in the series in which the player has any dialogue choices at all. * The phone message is a thinly-veiled death threat rather than a job. * Though the address is different, the first floor is reused from the first first floor of Vengeance, with two added rooms and a smaller area behind the reception desk. * Dennis Wedin's "Your move, creep!" is a popular quote from Paul Verhoeven's late eighties action movie Robocop. He could be mocking Biker's helmet. * If you kill one Janitor, the other one will flip Biker off. Category:Chapter Category:Site maintenance